Generally, a driver opens and closes a door of a garage for himself when he intends to park his car in the garage. However, to open and close the door of the garage by hand is inconvenient and troublesome in many cases. Automatic garage door openers have been developed, but still have disadvantages, including small hand-held controllers that can be lost and require the driver to remove his hand from the wheel to depress a button. Such controllers also typically run on batteries that can unexpectedly run down, rendering the garage door inoperable from the vehicle.